


Talk Dirty to Me

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Lingerie, Multi, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, im sorry, request, this is actually kinkier than I expected it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Neil realises a few more kinks, gets an existential crisis, then buys a butt plug.





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. This is possibly the kinkiest thing I've ever written, and I've written a Daddy!Andrew fic already for God's sake. I will say there's a bit of OC in this, and you'll probably see why.
> 
> This one's for geazy, who requested butt plugs and prostate massages and I got carried away. (Also requested were bondage, food play, & stockings, all of which I took liberties with and shoved it in at random lolol)

It's Andrew's fault.

Or maybe it's Neil's fault.

It's someone's fault, and it starts because Neil's decided to wear a thong and stockings for fun. Kevin's out, but Andrew's watching television when he drops the remote by accident.

Neil bends over to reach it; the band of his sweats move to show the string of the thong and then that's that.

The television's forgotten, and Neil's answering _yes_ before he's getting fucked hard and raw into the bed, Andrew's fingers digging into his sides.

He doesn't come but he doesn't mind because then Andrew's settling comfortably behind him, and he's moaning at the feeling of cum slowly leaking out of his ass. Andrew bites his lip, slowly trailing his finger through the cum, pushing it back inside. Neil's breath hitches at the feeling.

"You're a fucking slut," Andrew's voice is deep as he wraps a hand around Neil’s cock, stroking slowly. Neil chews on his lip to stifle a groan. "Walking around in lingerie, like you're hoping someone would see your thong above the waist of your sweats. Like you're hoping they know how much of a dirty little whore you are."

Neil swallows a gasp, burying his burning face in the pillow.

"I bet you'd love it," Andrew says, circling Neil's rim with his finger, keeping the cum inside, hand still slowly pumping his cock. "If Kevin and I fucked you raw, filling you up to the brim and then shoving a butt plug in there to keep you filled."

Neil whines, pushing back against Andrew. "You'd love it, won't you? Walking around, feeling both of our cum inside of you, feeling the plug holding us in you, knowing we own you. And do you know why you'd love it?"

Neil whimpers, clutching the bedsheets. "It's because you're a fucking slut. Look at you," Andrew scoffs. "Struggling to keep my cum inside of you. Slutty bitch."

Neil comes with a hoarse cry, stockinged legs slipping on the sheets as he shakes with the force of his orgasm. "Andrew!"

Neil gasps for air, trying to blink out spots from his eyes as he collapses. "Andrew, fuck."

"Was that too much?" Andrew asks, and Neil just flops over, trying to catch his breath. "I remembered how you reacted to someone telling you to come in your panties like the slut you are."

"Fuck, Andrew that was amazing," Neil stares at the ceiling. "Just. Fuck."

* * *

The problem is, Neil can't stop thinking about it. Which is exactly why he's outside Matt's door, banging on it at exactly 7am.

Dan opens the door sleepily, not even reacting when she sees Neil, just sighing and letting him in. She shuffles back to bed, laying in it, and Neil just clambers over her, settling between her and Matt.

"Matt," he shakes the boy next to him, who blinks blearily at him.

"Am I dreaming? Am I finally having a threesome with Neil and my fiancée? Is this finally happening?"

Neil rolls his eyes as Dan huffs, pulling her sleeping mask on. "Matt, wake up and listen to his problems. I'm going back to sleep."

Matt groans, before yawning, stretching his arms above his head. "Talk to me, young grasshopper."

"I have problems, Matt," Neil sighs, staring at the ceiling. "I came to Andrew calling me slut and whore."

"And?" Matt yawns again, turning to his side and pulling his blankets up more. "Dan loves it when I do that."

"Matt," Dan warns sleepily, and Matt sighs.

"Forget I said that. Listen, what's wrong with that?"

Neil groans. "I don't know, it's just. He said something about filling me up and butt plugs and now I sort of want it. Like... every time I think about it I get ridiculously turned on."

"Ooh, he's a kinky one," Dan mutters in her sleep.

"Oh Neil," Matt sighs again. "Are you trying to make me hard?"

Neil blinks. "Wait, is that a thing?"

"Yes," Matt says. "And it's turning me on, so be quiet and let's go back to sleep."

"Matt," Neil protests.

"Shhhhhhh," Matt covers Neil's mouth with his hand, pulling the covers over him. "Be quiet, grasshopper. Let's sleep. We'll do this in the morning."

"It is morning," Neil protests but Matt's already sleeping. He rolls his eyes, sinking his head in the soft pillow and closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neil doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until Dan is shaking him awake. He yawns, blinking sleepily at her smiling down at him.

"Hey, morning, come for breakfast, Neil," she says, and he stretches, rolling out of the bed. Matt's standing by the stove, shirtless, cooking something in a pot.

"Morning!" Matt says, smiling at Neil as he sits by the counter.

"What time is it?" Neil asks, looking at the plate Dan slides over to him. It's filled with eggs and bacon and toast and his stomach rumbles.

"Eleven," Matt grins. "Perfect time to wake up and have brunch. We’re sleeping in because we have to prepare for Dan’s party tonight."

"Ugh I forgot about that," Neil groans as Matt turns off the stove and comes to sit opposite him with a plate of food as well. Dan sits next to Neil, shovelling food into her mouth.

"So," Matt addresses Neil, chewing on a piece of bacon. "What's your problem?"

Neil sighs, running a hand through his bed head, fingers tugging out the knots. "Long story short, I turned on by Andrew calling me degrading and humiliating names, and I don't know how I feel about it."

"Is this because of what happened at the webcam show?" Dan asks. "When that Andrew what guy or whoever wrote in the chat and called you a slut and you came untouched?"

Neil bites his lip, ducking his head. "Is... that weird? Seth used to do it, but I hated it when he did."

Matt smiles, reaching over to ruffle Neil's hair. "No, it's not. It's a kink, and we already knew you were a little kinky."

Neil sighs. "What about the plug thing?"

"That's actually kinda hot," Dan mutters. "Do you think he actually wants to do it or you think he was saying it to get you off?"

Neil chews on his lip. "I don't know. I want to but..."

Matt perks up excitedly. "You want me to go with you to buy the plug?"

"Please?" Neil begs him. "I don't know anything about them."

Matt smiles, pleased. "Don't worry, my child. I'm here for you."

~~~~~~~~~~

Neil had thought that going into a lingerie store would have been the most humiliating thing he would have ever done in his life.

He was wrong.

He flushes hot when he enters the store, seeing dildos of various sizes lining the back wall, right in front of a massive poster of _Nathaniel_.

"What the fuck," Neil whimpers, clutching Matt, who covers his mouth to hide his laughter.

Neil had completely forgotten about the photoshoot he'd done about a year ago, before he'd even met Andrew, for some underwear brand. The poster is huge, and the outline of his hard cock is printed out perfectly against the brand name jock strap he was wearing. His hair is messy, eyes rimmed with glittering eyeliner and his body is shining, slicked with oil.

 _Nathaniel_ is slashed across the bottom of the poster, along with the name of the underwear company.

"Oh my god," Matt laughs. "Neil, you look sexy as fuck."

"Let's go somewhere else," Neil mutters, tugging at Matt's sleeve, and Matt shakes his head.

"Hell to the no," he grins. "Maybe you'll even get a discount."

Not even the mention of a discount could ease Neil's mortification.

He shuffles behind Matt as they go in search of a butt plug. "Any requests?"

"Something cute," Neil says, then frowning when he sees a butt plug with a furry tail at the end. "Not... that."

“Hey,” Matt pouts. “I’d wear that.” Neil sends him a withering look. Matt grins. “Can’t kinkshame the shameless, Josten.”

Neil rolls his eyes as a saleswoman pops up behind them. “Hey! Can I help you?” Neil freezes, shrinking behind Matt almost immediately. The saleswoman frowns at Neil, cocking her head. “You look familiar.”

Matt snorts. “Maybe because his bulge is taking up at least five feet of your wall.”

She looks up, eyes widening. Looks at Neil. Looks at the wall. Looks at Neil again. “ _Nathaniel_?”

“Let’s not talk about it,” Neil pleads. “Let’s pretend that doesn’t exist.”

“Damn, you’re hot in real life too,” she muses. “My boss has good taste.” Neil blinks at her and she laughs. “Alright. What’re we looking for today? Butt plugs? Vibes? Wanna try your luck with a traffic cone?”

Neil stares at her incredulously. “What?”

“Butt plugs,” Matt interjects laughingly. “Cute butt plugs without furry tails.”

“Awesome,” she says, and Neil now reads her name tag. _Jazz._ “I have the perfect thing.”

She presents a package of three jewelled anal plugs, ranging with various sizes, black with a jewel on the flat end. Neil flushes hot as he looks at the biggest one.

“Ooh, this is pretty,” Matt says, examining it. “Are there any bigger sizes in these, though?”

“Oh,” Jazz says, just as Neil bites out – “ _Matt!_ ”

“What?” Matt asks innocently. “You’ve taken two dicks up your ass, Neil. I think you’ll like something bigger.”

Neil resigns himself to permanent embarrassment as Jazz stifles a laugh.

* * *

Andrew and Kevin are watching television when Neil gets home, so he beelines to the bathroom and slicks up the plug, biting back a moan as he presses the butt plug into his ass.

He can feel his cock twitching in interest and he has to choke back his groans as the butt plug slides in. He took a size bigger than the biggest plug in the first set that Jazz had shown him, not letting Matt comment before dragging him to the cashier.

He winces slightly as he reaches the flared end of the plug, swallowing as he wiggles it in, twisting it slightly before it pops in, filling him up.

“Fuck,” he breathes out shudderingly. He turns, looking at the diamond winking at him between his cheeks, and he flushes hot.

He slides a boring pair of briefs up his legs, already feeling a little too out of his comfort zone with a plug up his ass.

He goes out to the living room, settling next to Kevin, breathing out a “ _shit_ ” as he sits and feels the plug push against his prostate. He grabs a pillow from Kevin, who ignores him, settling it on his lap, before sliding a hand under it, clutching his cock through his briefs.

He chews on his lips, choking back his whimpers as he moves his hips, pushing the plug into his prostate. Covering his lower lip with his fingers, he tries to look serious as he slowly fucks himself on the plug.

He shakes slightly, pleasure throbbing up his spine, and he imagines that he’s already filled up with his boyfriends’ cum, and he has to bite down on his finger, because he could _almost_ hear Andrew and Kevin saying in his ear _what a fucking slut._ He can’t stop his choked-out moan as he fucks himself harder on the plug.

His ears are roaring with his boyfriends calling him humiliating names, and he can almost feel their cum inside of him and then he can’t stop himself as he’s coming, unable to stop the orgasm from roaring up and he’s shuddering out a moan, coming as he pumps himself hard.

His briefs are soaked, and it’s only when he’s back on earth, he realizes Kevin and Andrew are staring at him.

Flushing hot with embarrassment, Neil sinks into the couch, still trying to catch his breath.

"Did you just come?" Andrew asks quietly, and Neil averts his eyes. The plug is still pressing against his prostate, too-sensitive.

He doesn't respond. He can't, because the embarrassment is just turning him on again.

“Yes or no, Neil?” Andrew bites out his request for permission, and Neil manages to choke out a _yes, fuck yes_.

"What a fucking slut," Kevin mutters, and Neil's eyes snap to look at him. Kevin's eyes are dark, eyes on the pillow, before he rips it off Neil's lap. "Look at you. Fucking whore."

Neil whimpers, and Andrew cocks his head looking at Neil with narrowed eyes. "Get up," he commands, and Neil does, on shaky legs. "Turn around and pull down your underwear, slut."

Neil swallows hard, bending to push down his underwear, straightening when he hears Kevin breathe in sharply. Neil closes his eyes, and it's almost quiet behind him and Kevin says, his voice breathless, “bend over the arm of the couch, bitch.”

Neil complies, just as Kevin stands, moving to behind him, hand resting on his lower back, pushing him down further. Kevin rips out the butt plug, and Neil keens at the pain-pleasure of his sensitive prostate.

“Want us to fill you up?” Kevin growls out, his voice deep, and Neil could only whimper out his consent before Kevin’s shoving his cock into him. Neil cries out, gripping the cushion of the couch, his cock trapped painfully between his body and the arm of the couch.

He can’t complain, though, because he can see Andrew pulling out his cock and stroking it firmly, eyes on Kevin. It’s hard and fast, Kevin not holding back as he pulls out and strokes his cock hard until he’s on the edge of his orgasm, and then he pushes the head of his cock inside of Neil’s hole, pumping it as he comes in Neil.

Neil shudders at the feeling, and then Andrew’s getting up, and Neil’s so fucking hard again, it’s ridiculous. After Andrew’s done and Neil’s still trying to remember how to _breathe_ , Kevin’s pushing the plug back into Neil.

“Fuck,” Neil mutters, as Kevin grips onto his hair, yanking him up. He kisses Neil hard, and Neil can’t help but clasp a hand around his cock, because he’s so fucking filled and plugged up and it’s such a turn on.

But then Andrew’s swatting his hand away from his cock, and Neil gaps at him. Kevin gets the idea, and slaps Neil on his ass, saying, “come on, Josten, we’ll be late for Dan’s party,” before they’re going into the room and Neil’s staring after them, sweaty and shaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~

He somehow manages not to jerk off, but there’s the reminder of the plug and he can’t help but think of his boyfriends’ cum in him. It’s exhilarating, but he still manages to get dressed. He slides on a new pair of black lacy underwear, now a little more comfortable in his skin. The lingerie harness is silver, and it takes a while to put on, but he manages, wrapping the silk straps around his body all the way up to a silver and black lace choker around his neck.

He doesn’t put on stockings, but he still puts on a silver and black garter belt and leg garters to compliment the rest of his lingerie. He wears a sheer black shirt, the entire lingerie set up shining through the practically transparent shirt as he puts on knee-length ripped jeans – so ripped that there is more skin showing than cloth, and the silver lace garters on both legs showing through.

Nothing is left to imagination – and he’s twirling in front of the mirror when Andrew walks in, wearing a sleeveless shirt with his armbands, and tight jeans. The shirt is doing wonders for him, making his muscles look like they’re bulging, and Neil wants to swoon.

“How do I look?” Neil asks, almost shyly, knowing that every piece of lingerie is visible with his outfit – even the black panty is peeking out at the low waist of his jeans and through one of the rips.

Andrew squeezes his ass. “Like a slut,” he says, and Neil flushes red, before Andrew’s curving an arm around his waist, pulling Neil flush against him. He kisses Neil, and Neil moans. “You look good,” he says against Neil’s lips, and Neil smiles.

Then Andrew drops his hand to Neil’s ass, feeling for the plug and pushing it further inside. Neil tiptoes with the movement, gasping quietly. “How does it feel?”

“Full,” Neil whimpers. “Fuck.”

Kevin appears at the doorway, leaning against the frame and staring at Neil’s get up unashamedly. “Andrew, you ready?”

Andrew nods, kissing Neil again, before disappearing through the door. Kevin’s shirtless, except for a leather chest harness and a tight pair of jeans. Neil sidles up to him, sliding his hands down Kevin’s hard body, kissing him.

“Fuck,” he bites Kevin’s lip gently. “You and Andrew look fucking edible.”

“Ditto,” Kevin murmurs, pulling Neil against him and kissing him hard, before pulling back. “Let’s go, Josten.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan's party, also known as Foxy's Tenth Anniversary party, or, to some of them, Thank-Fuck-Riko's-Finally-Gone Party, was at full blast.

Neil's been there for almost two hours, mingling and chatting, before he's looking around for his boyfriends, a permanent flush on his face because of the plug moving in him, slicked with his boyfriends' cum.

"Neil," Jeremy greets him, grinning as he comes up to him, Jean in tow. His eyes take in Neil’s barely-there outfit appreciatively. “Holy hell, you look sexy as fuck. Kevin was right about the lingerie. Don’t forget, you’re always welcome at Trojan Court." A smirk crosses Jeremy’s face. “You _and_ your lingerie.”

He winks at Neil and Neil flushes, blinking at him. "Thanks," he responds. "Have you seen Kevin?"

"Oh yeah, over there," Jeremy nods to a spot behind Neil, and Neil turns, to see Kevin and Andrew in deep conversation and he gets redder. "Need to talk to them or you wanna dance?"

Neil shrugs, letting himself get led out onto the dance floor. Jean takes a seat so Neil ignores him, following Jeremy’s lead.

It’s fun, a large writhing mess of bodies, but Neil’s being tortured because the plug is pushing against his prostate. He spies Kevin and Andrew watching him and it just makes his skin feel too-tight and his groin to fill up. He has to fight his hard-on down, because he doesn’t want to get hard while in the middle of a dancing crowd. It would make it so much worse.

Matt makes his way over to where Jeremy is grinding on Neil, and there’s a large smile on his face as he slips behind Neil, hands on his hips, leaning in close.

He moves with Neil, murmuring, “how did it go?”

Jeremy somehow hears over the loud music though, turning around and pressing close as he continues moving to the beat. “How did what go?”

Neil can’t answer. He presses his lips together, looking away.

Matt gasps, laughing. “Holy fuck! Seriously?”

Neil sighs, explaining to Jeremy – “I’m wearing a butt plug.”

Jeremy’s eyes widen. “Oh fuck! That’s so kinky, Josten. Damn.”

“Did they come in you?” Matt asks almost too loudly, and Neil nudges his ribs.

“Yes,” he hisses, barely audible over the music.

“Oh,” Jeremy whispers, hand cupping his groin. “Fuck, I think I just got hard.”

Neil laughs, pulling Jeremy in by his hips and pressing himself back against Matt, letting himself loose in a torrent of grinding bodies.

It’s forever but he finally escapes with Matt and Jeremy, laughing as he makes his way over to where Andrew and Kevin are sitting with Jean and most of the Foxy crew.

There’re no chairs so Neil makes his way over to Kevin, asshole throbbing and thighs burning. Kevin turns slightly, for Neil to collapse in his lap, subsequently realizing it’s a really bad decision because then the plug is pushed into him, his cock plumping up slightly.

He whines, wiggling his ass around, but Kevin growls, clamping a hand on Neil's hip to stop him from moving.

Neil leans against Kevin, making sure that the plug isn’t being pushed into him and pressing against his prostate. He rests his head on Kevin’s shoulder, which turns out to be another bad decision as Kevin’s hand snakes down to cup his ass, tapping against the plug through the jeans.

“I bet you love wearing this,” Kevin murmurs in Neil’s ear. Neil freezes, but no one’s paying attention to them, except Andrew.

“Love being filled up with our cum, don’t you?” Kevin whispers and Neil whimpers. “Out there, fucking grinding on everyone, but you’re really thinking about us inside of you. We fucking own you, Neil. Don’t we?”

A hand covers Neil’s groin and a small moan slips out of Neil’s mouth as he shudders out a “ _yes”._

“Fucking slut,” Kevin says quietly, head lowered to Neil’s ear. “Look at what you’re wearing. Like you’re just waiting for us to fuck you senseless.” Kevin presses a thumb against Neil’s nipple through the sheer cloth and silk strap. “Like you want us to fuck you in front of everybody, prove to them we own you. Show them your little plug so they know how much of a whore you are.”

“ _Kevin_ ,” Neil groans out and he scrambles off Kevin’s lap, cock painfully hard. All pairs of eyes turn to watch him. “We’re going home,” he says, and then he’s turning to march out the door knowing his boyfriends would follow him no matter what.

* * *

Kevin kisses him as soon as he’s inside the house, while Andrew’s locking the door behind them. The kiss is hot and needy and Kevin pushes Neil backwards, making him walk until his back hits the dining table.

Neil leans back as Kevin presses their lips together hard. Kevin wraps his hands around Neil’s hips, lifting him and placing his ass on the edge of the table. Neil moans at the manhandling, wrapping his legs around Kevin’s waist, pressing their groins together.

“Since when have you been into dirty talk?” Kevin breathes out against Neil’s lips, eyes darkened with lust, and Neil laughs breathlessly.

“Since a few days ago, I don’t _know_?”

Kevin rolls his eyes, but Andrew butts in, turning Neil’s head and kissing him hotly, because leaning back to ask, _“yes or no_?”

Neil thinks he’s gonna get fucked into oblivion so he says “ _yes”_ but then Kevin’s sliding him up the table and Andrew’s brandishing a knife and before he knows it, his shirt is sliced open and the straps of his lingerie are cut off and being tied around his wrists.

His cock throbs as each wrist and ankle is tied to a table leg and Kevin asks, “still yes?”

Neil nods, swallowing, his body splayed out for his boyfriends’ use. He tugs lightly at the straps, knowing they’d tear at any harsh tugging but he doesn’t see the need for it.

Andrew’s slicing off all his clothes and Neil’s almost sad to see his black lingerie being destroyed, but that can’t really counter the exhilarating rush at his cock being free.

Kevin appears with a bottle of Iced Cake Vodka and a shot glass. Neil's eyes follow him as he fills the shot glass and hands it to Andrew.

"Suck in your stomach," Andrew commands and Neil complies as he pours the liquid in the hollow of his abdomen.  "If you let any spill, we won't take the plug out of you."

Neil whines, low in his throat, almost choking when he feels Kevin's hot tongue against his skin, leaving a trail of fire. "Fuck," he chokes out, cock jerking as Kevin sucks a bruise into his hipbone and mutters " _breathe."_

Neil gasps for air, and then Kevin's kissing him, the burn of the vodka still there on his tongue. When they part, Andrew's filling the shot glass again and Neil's sucking in his stomach and then he's struggling not to thrust his hips at the feeling of Andrew's tongue swirling across all his sensitive spots, dipping into his belly button as he chases a drop of vodka.

He tugs lightly at his restraints, hips thrusting into air, before pressing back down, grinding on the plug. He doesn't know what to do with himself, lost in the sensations of his boyfriends' tongues on him, driving him crazy.

Kevin pours some in the hollow of his neck and chases it with a hard suck. Neil throws his head back, moaning loudly, precum pooling in the slit of his cock. "Fuck," he mutters, and then he's hearing something shaking and when he looks down, Andrew's oozing a line of whipped cream up his cock.

"Don't come," is all Andrew says, before he's licking a hot line up Neil’s cock, lapping at his sensitive head.

“Fuck!” Neil’s hips jerk against his will, and then Andrew holds his cock gently and puts some more whipped cream at the tip of his cock, before he’s sucking it hard.

Neil’s balls draw up, and he’s so close to coming, he’s been on the edge since his boyfriends came in him, but he knows he can’t come so he clenches all of his abdominal muscles, fighting back the orgasm.

Kevin’s grabbing the whipped cream and spraying a line up Neil’s abdomen, from his belly button, all the way up to his pecs, covering his nipples.

Neil curses as his tongue follows the line of whipped cream, just as Andrew’s gripping the butt plug and easing it out of Neil.

There are too many sensations, and Neil’s keyed all the way up, his body going into over drive. He’s trembling in his restraints, muscles taut and then Andrew coos, “look at you,” and Neil’s eyes widen, whimpering as he feels some of the cum leak out of his ass.

“Cum slut,” Andrew mutters, before swiping up some of the cum and shoving it back in Neil’s ass, along with two fingers. “So open and ready. Fucking whore.”

Neil whines in his throat, just as Kevin swipes his tongue across Neil’s nipples, lapping at the whipped cream and Neil jerks in his restraints at the rush of pleasure. His cock twitches, and Kevin smirks evilly, before he’s full on assaulting Neil’s nipples.

Neil’s crying because of the onslaught of pleasure – he’s never really had his nipples playing with before, apart from the occasional bite, but Kevin’s sucking and licking and it feels like it’s directly connected with his cock.

And then Andrew’s fucking him with his fingers, before curling them and Neil shouts – maybe one of their names, maybe a curse word, he’ll never know – because Andrew’s pressing against his sensitive prostate and _rubbing_.

It’s like their first scene together, with the vibrator, except this is Andrew, and there’s also Kevin, who’s latched onto his next nipple.

It’s too much, Neil’s brain is being shot and ripped apart by the pleasure. Every part of his body is thrumming, he can still feel their ghost tongues, licking and sucking and Andrew’s not relenting as he prods at Neil’s prostate and it’s _too much_.

“Fuck,” Neil cries, head to the side as he bites down on his bicep, trying to hold himself together but he’s falling apart too quickly.

Kevin stands, hand gripping Neil’s face and then he’s kissing Neil, sweet, burning kisses, swallowing Neil’s every moan.

Neil can’t hold it back, he’s been amped up for hours now, and Andrew’s fucking _milking_ his prostate. His hips jerk into the air and his brain fuzzes and Kevin’s biting down on his lips and he’s _coming_.

It’s always intense when he comes untouched, and this is no different. Andrew wraps a hand around his cock and it feels too sensitive so he tries to move his hips away, but Andrew holds him down, fingers still pushing at his prostate, milking everything out of his cock.

The orgasm feels like it lasts forever, and Neil can’t do anything but cry into Kevin’s mouth as Kevin slides his fingers into Neil’s hair, holding him through it.

“Fuck,” Kevin mutters, when Neil comes back to his puddle of a body, feeling completely sated. Andrew withdraws his fingers.

“I think I’m dead,” Neil’s pretty sure his words are slurring and his eyes are drooping, and Andrew’s slicing through his bonds. Neil’s muscles relax, he didn’t even realize that he’d clenched his muscles so that he wouldn’t tug at the restraints and tear them.

Andrew makes his way to Neil’s side, kissing him heavily and Neil has barely enough presence of mind to ask – “what about you two?”

Kevin bites his lip, frowning. “This is about you, baby.”

“No,” Neil says, blinking away his tears, unable to form a proper thought but knowing at least – “it’s not over till you two come.”

A hand strokes Neil’s hair – Andrew’s – and then Andrew asks him, “how do you want us?”

He doesn’t need to be part of it, Neil’s probably not going to get hard for at least a few hours, but he knows he wants to see them and he also doesn’t want to move so he comes up with the best solution ever, considering his state. “Fuck Kevin over me.”

Kevin looks at Andrew, whom Neil can’t see, but then he’s shoving off his pants and climbing over Neil, smiling down at him. “You’re a kinky little fuck,” Kevin mutters, as Andrew gets on behind him. Neil can’t see anything but there’s the click of the lube bottle and Kevin’s moaning above him. Neil threads a hand through his hair, bringing him down to kiss him.

“Fuck,” Kevin says. “This isn’t going to last long.”

Andrew grunts in agreement, and then soon enough Kevin’s getting fucked, and head buried in Neil’s neck and Neil holds on to him, pressing kisses down his shoulder.

He reaches down and wraps a hand around Kevin’s cock, and Kevin moans, hands clenching into fists. Andrew leans down to capture Neil in a short kiss, before he’s back fucking Kevin in short, hard thrusts.

Neil moves his hand faster on Kevin’s cock, and Kevin yells out a curse before he’s coming, hips shaking, and Andrew’s fucking him harder.

Only Neil hears it, because although he’s taken in by his lovers’ ecstasy, his mind’s also clearing up and he realizes it too late. Andrew’s coming, slumping against Kevin and Neil says – “Guys –,” but it’s too late because the creaking gets louder and the table crashes to the ground.

Kevin moans, because Andrew gets shoved further into him but Neil’s getting squashed by two pretty heavy dudes, and Andrew mutters, “what the fuck,” before sliding gently out of Kevin and standing, looking at the mess before him.

Neil laughs, and Kevin joins him, pushing himself up to survey the table. Luckily, all four legs had broken, so it was a clean fall. “We broke the table,” Neil laughs, as Kevin stands on shaky legs.

“We need to get a metal table,” Andrew says, before disappearing into the bathroom. Kevin’s eyes follow him, staring at the door even after it’s closed.

“He said _we_ ,” Kevin says quietly as Neil sits up, his body still feeling light from his orgasm.

“He did,” Neil replies. They all still had their own apartments, but they somehow always ended up migrating to Andrew’s and not leaving for days on end. Andrew’s implication that this was now… _theirs_ seemed too much for Kevin. “You okay?”

Kevin looks down at Neil, before reaching down a hand and pulling him up on wobbly feet. He presses a kiss to Neil’s forehead just as the bathroom door slams open.

“What’re you waiting for?” Andrew asks. “Water’s hot.”

“Yeah,” Kevin beams at Andrew as he answers Neil. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'll say that this series is not finished, I will still be taking requests for the foreseeable future for this 'verse! Thanks for reading!


End file.
